


Garage Days

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: Akali walks in on Evelynn working on her car on a hot summer evening. She then proceeds to torture herself with thirst until her girlfriend finishes her repairs.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208
Collections: K/DGay





	Garage Days

**Author's Note:**

> I actually bothered writing out one of the random fic ideas that I threw around in one of my discord servers. Hopefully it's enjoyable for you to read.
> 
> Edit: I actually bothered to proofread it and do a little tweaking cuz I didn't like some of it. Hopefully y'all enjoy it. Sorry if u hoped there was a new chapter. Maybe one day

It was a hot summer evening when Akali stepped into the garage attached to K/DA's semi-permanent household. They traveled a lot for their shows and didn't have time to enjoy their hobbies as much as they would like to. The girls took every moment they could to relish in their favorite past times and enjoy each other’s company. That's how Akali knew exactly where to find the person she was looking for. 

The garage was the Siren's sanctuary when they weren't on tour. It was a fairly large add-on to the house, big enough to store at least four cars. They kept the car they use for daily errands near the door to the house for easy access. It was a sleek new Maserati Levante that Evelynn and Akali had acquired through unknown means. Ahri gave them stern looks when they came home with it but didn't bother investigating any further. The rest of the garage beyond the Maserati belonged to Evelynn though. It was a neatly organized space with toolboxes and workbenches lined up against the walls that had pegboards and shelves holding even more tools. The floor was swept and free of any spills or clutter, and the lights overhead were new and bright, providing enough light to easily perform any sort of maintenance. The pièce de resistance of this mechanic's wet dream though was the two machines sitting in the middle of the work space. 

The most eye-catching one was the large, sleek, purple supercar that resided on the far end of the garage, far away from the heavily trafficked doorway. Evelynn was the proud owner of many exotic vehicles but this dark purple Lamborghini Aventador was by far her favorite. She wouldn't let anyone else lay a finger on it when it came to maintenance, doing all of the work on it personally. Akali was almost willing to bet Evelynn could take apart the whole thing and put it back together faster than a whole team of mechanics. Sitting in the spot next to the Aventador was a sports bike that looked just as sleek and polished with it's shiny black paintjob and elegant design. Evelynn treated this motorcycle with just as much care and reverence as her own car, even though it didn't belong to her. Not technically. She paid for it, but it was a gift to her dear girlfriend, given to Akali on their first anniversary. She had listened to Akali talk for hours about different sports bikes and cruisers of varying makes and models, but she knew her dream bike would always be a Ducati Diavel. Akali loved this bike and rode it whenever she could, which sometimes meant sneaking out late at night on those busier days. She tried to follow Evelynn's example and worked hard to maintain the bike, giving it a thorough check regularly, but usually had Evelynn assist her when doing so. It was a good excuse to spend more time alone with her at least. 

It didn't take any time at all for Akali to spot her girlfriend after she entered the garage. The Lamborghini was facing the back of the garage with the hood lifted up, allowing natural sunlight from the open garage door to spill into the room and onto the exposed engine at the back of the car. It was a pretty sight, but the thing that took Akali's breath away was the sight that stood in front of it. 

Evelynn was bent over the side of the engine bay, looking down and examining something deep inside the car. Akali wasn't really interested in what specific mechanism her girlfriend was inspecting since she wouldn't even have the slightest clue what it was. Akali was more preoccupied by the sight of Evelynn herself. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun on the back of her head, with a few locks managing to escape and fall down towards her face. Her face had a few smudges of grease on it around her brow and cheeks where she must’ve wiped away beads of sweat. She was wearing one of her old t-shirts that she wore whenever she was doing any kind of dirty work and had the hem pulled up and tied off to make it look like a crop top. This combined with the high waisted, skin tight jean shorts she was wearing left little to the imagination, which Akali was always grateful for. To finish off the ensemble was a pair of modest wedges on her feet, which looked great but Akali wasn't sure how she could work in those. Sheer willpower she supposed. 

As she was standing there admiring the view Evelynn looked up from the car, noticing that she had a visitor. 

"Hello, darling," she said, extracting herself from within the car and bracing her hands against the fender, "Did you need something? I'm in the middle of something but if you give me a minute I can be right there."

Akali shook her head, waving one of her hands to dismiss Evelynn's worries. 

"I'm fine. I was just coming to see what you were doing. I hope you don't mind if I watch."

Evelynn gave her a soft smile, turning to face her while crossing her arms and leaning against the car. 

"Of course not, darling. I always enjoy your company. Though I'm not sure how much fun watching me turn a wrench will be." 

Akali gave Evelynn her own small smile in return, glancing down towards Evelynn's midriff and noticing that she could see a bit of her heart shaped chest tattoo peeking out from under her shirt. She quickly looked back up at Evelynn's face, feeling her face get slightly warmer. 

"I’m sure I can find some way to entertain myself.." 

"Mmhmm, I'm sure you will," Evelynn replied, the corner off her mouth fighting to contain her smirk. She turned back towards the car, leaning over the fender again. Maybe it was Akali's imagination but it seemed like she was arching her back a bit more than before, her shorts riding up a little higher on her thighs. There may have also been an almost imperceptible wiggle of her hips that could be explained away as nothing more than readjusting for a better angle. Akali simply watched, biting her lower lip and shoving her hands in her pockets to avoid any misbehaviour. 

Akali forced herself to look away, trying to pretend that she came in here to do something other than ogle her girlfriend. She sidled up next to Evelynn instead, peering into the engine bay and trying to make some sort of sense of what she was looking at. She knew that Evelynn could identify, take apart, and put back together everything in there, but it was all a bit too complex for her. Sure she had done some work on her bike before, but she preferred driving fast rather than thinking fast. She had listened to her girlfriend talk extensively about the science and engineering behind it many times when they would lay together in bed, but none of it really stuck. That was fine with her though, because she just loved to hear Evelynn's voice, and glad that she wanted to share something she was so passionate about. 

"Soooooo….." Akali began, glancing sideways and taking notice of the beads of sweat running down Evelynn's exposed neck. She must have been out here in the heat for a while by now. "What are you doing?" 

Evelynn reached down into the car before responding, tugging on some part or another. Akali was more interested in watching the flex of her muscles. Strong, lithe muscles that she’d like to pin her down and- she stopped that thought short before it could continue. Her mind was really in the gutter today. 

"Just a little bit of routine maintenance. I'm checking the spark plugs right now. Something felt a bit off last time I drove it and I want to check the easy stuff before seeing if there's a bigger problem." 

"Oh, that's cool. Um, do you need any help? I'm no formula one pit crew but I think I could spin a screw if you needed." 

Evelynn turned her head towards Akali, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face and leaving another smudge on her cheek. 

"Oh yes, I’m sure you know a lot about screwing.”

Akali couldn’t stop the blush that dusted her cheeks as she pouted at her girlfriend who was currently chuckling at her reaction. She was use to the teasing but it still got to her sometimes.

“Hmmm…I know what you can do for me sweetheart," she said, grabbing something from inside the engine bay and holding it out towards Akali. Akali took the offered item, which turned out to be a wrench, and looked to Evelynn for further instruction. "Hold this for me, would you?" 

Akali merely nodded in return, and Evelynn went back to work. She would occasionally hand something else to Akali or take something from her, but it was predominantly just Akali standing there watching Evelynn work as some classic rock quietly played from the overhead speakers. Akali used this time to distract herself again using the most distracting thing she has ever come to know in all her years: her girlfriend. 

Her eyes strayed down once more to the back of Evelynn's neck, remembering when that neck would be exposed to her lips and the quiet moans that would escape it when she ravished it with her mouth.. Her gaze continued downward to the baggy old t-shirt that was tied off just below Evelynn's breasts. It was a baggy old thing covered in stains and smelled heavily of oil and sweat with a hint of Evelynn’s perfume which was strangely enjoyable. Whenever Evelynn would bend over to work on something in the car she would get a nice view down the low cut neck of the shirt to see the lacy fabric that struggled to contain her breasts. When she found the willpower to tear her eyes away from the enticing view she would sneak a peek further downward, taking in the beautiful sight of Evelynn's toned stomach, with beautifully defined muscles covered in tanned and smooth skin that glistened with sweat. She also took the chance to savour the sight of Evelynn’s ass and thighs straining against that faded denim that seemed to reveal everything and nothing at the same time. She had seen them over a hundred times, but every glance was like her every prayer coming true. Akali couldn’t help but wonder what she wore beneath them. Perhaps it was nothing at all. The idea of that had her wetting her lips in excitement. 

Akali could feel sweat sliding down her own neck and her blush getting hotter. She wondered if Evelynn was so good looking that she just had that effect on her. Then she realized she has been standing in the hot summer sun in her jacket for a while now, and took it off before she gave herself a heat stroke. This exposed the loose tank top she had been wearing underneath, earning her an almost predatory smile from her girlfriend as Evelynn took a moment to appreciate the sight of the thin fabric clinging to her torso. Akali opted to loosely tie the arms of the jacket around her hips before taking a stance that was supposed to look cool and casual and not like she had just spent the last twenty or thirty minutes ogling her girlfriend unabashedly. 

They spent a few more minutes like that, with Evelynn working hard to get things done and Akali silently torturing herself. Eventually Evelynn finished tightening the last thing and extracted herself from underneath the hood. 

"All done. Thank you so much for all your help, darling." 

"Um, thanks, but I didn't really do much though."

"Nonsense darling. You stood there looking absolutely stunning and brightened my day more than any sunrise could." 

Evelynn walked closer to Akali, wrapping her hands around her waist lightly and pulling her in close, bringing their faces so close their noses almost touched. The close proximity was intense for Akali as she could feel the heat pouring off Evelynn, smell the grease and sweat on her skin, undercut by Evelynn's perfume, and see nothing but Evelynn's perfect, beautiful face millimeters from her own. Somehow the smudges of grease made it even more alluring/ She jumped from shock as she suddenly felt Evelynn's nails lightly scratching her bare skin. Her girlfriend had snaked her hands under her tank top and was having fun running her fingers up and down her abdomen. As they made their way around and up her back, tracing little patterns onto her skin and tracing the contours of her spine in a way that left her covered in goosebumps, Akali let out a low groan. Her whole body shivered at the touch and her hands reached out and hooked into Evelynn’s shorts to stabilize herself in some way. 

Evelynn let a breathy laugh that ghosted along her burning cheeks before leaning in to place a few light kisses on her jaw, trailing up to her ear. Akali felt like a champagne bottle ready to burst when Evelynn whispered in her ear. 

"It seems like something else needs my attention for some routine maintenance. I'm going to go take a nice, hot shower to get freshened up. I want you on my bed and ready to work by the time I'm done. We’re going to be working overtime, so it’s going to be a long night, darling." 

Evelynn punctuated her statement by sucking on Akali's ear lobe and giving it a playful bite. Akali let out another groan, much louder than the last. A few moments later the warmth of her girlfriend was gone, and when she opened her eyes she saw Evelynn strutting into the house without looking back. It took several seconds for her hormone addled brain to catch up with the situation. She took off sprinting into the house, tearing her shirt off before she had even crossed the threshold. In her rush to get upstairs and into the waiting sheet of her lover she didn't even hear the exclamations behind her from her startled band mates wondering why she was barreling through the house half naked. 

It was going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
